one piece play
by Yami Ace and Neko
Summary: No Ace in this one thank god anyway this is my first try away from my usually writing so dont judge me Disclaimer i do not own one piece
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Opening one piece rap (curtain closes)

(curtains open) (Neko) (looks around) Mina Konnichiwa (covers mouth) Oh are sorry about that I just came back form Japan and come to think of it actually, my name means cat in Japanese. I think I might of caught a little flu,but I 'll be fine anyway, do you all like one piece? I kinda can't hear you do you think you can say it a bit louder I didn't go all the way to japan for nothing, I'll give you three trys, can any one guess why I went japan yes you? 2nd row third seat

(Chopper) ( stands on chair happily) for the animals

(Neko) No (hops down from chair disappointed) though they were cute. yes you? 5th row 6th seat?

(Nami) (Stands up)For the landscape

(Neko) no(sits back down) but the landscape was beautiful. One last time, you 1st row 10th seat?

(Robin) (Stands up) for it's history

(Neko) no (sits down)but just think how much history there is to learn if you did take history at a Japanese school. No I went there to get a group of dear friends of mine. You know the straw hat crew right? Well they are my closes friends and another little thing. Chopper? Nami? Robin? Could you please stand up?(standing up Chopper jumping up and down) Chopper stand on a chair I know your short so just stand up on a chair please. And I am not done. If you could all look back behind you would of notice the Marines that are blocking the entrances well Sanji? Brook? Zoro? Can you please show yourself? (Sanji, Brook and Zoro take of there hats off) Thank you. Now... (looks Around) wait something not right wasn't Franky suppose to be with you lot? (pointing to the three males down back) And where is Monkey D. Luffy? Luf where are you? Franky? (turns to Nami) Nami have you seen them?

(Nami) No, (thinks a bit) I thought they were with Sanji?

(Neko) (turns to Sanji) Sanji? Do know were there are?

(Sanji) (turns to Neko)No I thought they were with you.

(Neko) Mina (headslap) everyone tell us if you see Luffy or Franky ok we really need …(thinks again) wait Luffy and Franky are missing, Nami, Zoro, Brook, chopper, Robin,Sanji are here. Oh no has anyone seen Usopp?

(Usopp) (standing out at the left wing with an "Usopp" flag in hand) I guess that makes me captain then huh Neko?

(Neko) (Turns to Usopp) No Usopp. (turns to the audiences then turns back to Usopp)And get rid of that flag besides it the first mate that is new captain got it. Anyway I don't think Luffy would leave

(Nami) (Taps Neko on the shoulder) Neko we still have a show to put on.

(Neko) (turns to Nami) I know (turns to the audiences) ok everyone you mind doing us all a favor? if you see a person with a straw hat or a person with stars on his arms let us know please ok? (curtains closes)

(curtain opens)

(Luffy) I told you to go left but nooo you had us go right god We just had to stay with the group but since Neko had woken us up early but we had to overslept

(Franky) If Nami was here she will tell us where to go right, Luffy. Oh here's a good spot

(Nami) Neko found them

(Neko) oh good grief the good news is we found them but the bad news is Zoro and Sanji are fighting again. Nami can you and Robin go sort out Sanji and Zoro while I deal with these two Please?

(Nami) ok Neko

(Neko) Thanks alright you two explain to me why you were late?

(Luffy) We overslept 

(Neko) you overslept? Ok alright pair of you backstage NOW! We'll be right back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monkey D. Luffy**

holy hoilday

(Luffy) Hello everybody my name is monkey D. Luffy it's great to meet friends like you. I guess I have to tell you a bit about myself right? Ok well I'm the captain of the straw hat crew and was born on May the 5th I also had the devil fruit Gomu Gomu fruit so I'm a rubber man.

(Neko) yeah a rubber pain in the butt and what did I tell you about my computer Hmmm?

(Luffy) shoot bye everyone

(Neko ) oh please Luf just get back here I'm in a good mood right now so yeah your lucky this time just don't get on my bad side got it.

(Luffy)...

(Neko) Got it Captain? Scram Luffy. You know how much he drives me nuts when I first met this crew I thought that Zoro was the Captain but I was wrong but at least Luffy treats everyone as a friend .

(Nami) At least it was...

(Neko) Keep it quiet Nam. Anyway at least **I **wasn't like you nami. If you know what I mean.

(Sanji) Foods ready

(Neko) ok everyone watch this in 3,2,1

(Luffy) Meat Meat Meat

(Neko) at least that might keep him quiet for awhile


	3. Chapter 3

**Nami**

(Nami) Hello everyone my name is Nami but Neko calls me Nam. I always thought that pirates were the same mean and nasty, and always want to take things but Luffy showed me differently so I joined the straw hat crew as the navigator so they don't get lost. I was born on the 3rd of July

(Neko) Didn't you have a Arlong flag on your arm?

(Nami) yeah but then I had it changed to something else. So yeah your right neko.

(Sanji) NNAAMMII!

(Neko) Hey Nam Lover boy's calling you again

(Nami) seems like as always.

(Neko & Nami) laughing


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoro**

(Zoro) well I guess it's my turn this time. Oh brother. Well My Name is Roronoa Zoro. I'm the crew's first swordsman and the first mate of the crew, I was born on 11th of November but I didn't have a devil fruit but I guess the way I fight it looks like I did eat one.

(Neko) Zoro don't forget our practice

(Zoro) Like I would Forget

(Neko)you did forget about 23 times

(Zoro) Whatever goodnight

(Neko) ok Looks like it's going to be that way huh? Get up I am really not in the mood because of Luffy so don't Push it

(Zoro) alright let me up

(Neko) speaking of which did Sanji cook up a big meal or something because I have not seen high nor hair of hi...

(Luffy) Gomu Gomu

(Neko) him. Too late

(Luffy) No

(Zoro) Duck

(Luffy) Pistol

(Neko) Yep MONKEY D. LUFFY

(Luffy) And I am out of here


	5. Chapter 5

**Sanji**

(Sanji) finally My turn and look at all the girls

(Neko) Sanji! tell them a little bit about yourself got it, romeo

(Sanji) Got it Neko and may I say ok ok I got to tell a little bit about myself, Well I'm this crew's chef I was born on the 2nd of March and I don't have a devil Fruit

(Neko) at least there some control in there but just to keep him out of troub...

(Sanji) And might I ask what your name is?

(Neko) Sanji? Sanji? Hello? Ok Where's that Bat? Steel he broken the wooden ones

(Nami) Let me try to get his attention neko

(Neko) good Luck

(nami) Thanks, oh Sanji

(sanji) Nami!

(Neko) that worked


	6. Chapter 6

**Usopp**

(usopp) I am captain Usopp and

(Neko) you are not the captain now tell them the truth or is that a bit hard for you.

( Usopp) no neko

(Neko) well it seems that your nose tells a different story. It looks like you lied so much that It won't go back down.

(usopp) hem I am the Marksman of strawhat crew and I was born on the first of April

(Neko) is that why you were born on the first of April, April fool's day right?

(Zoro) come on Neko leave usopp alone

(Neko) ok ok I was just having some fun that's all

(usopp) well look what we have here neko's little laptop let's see what's in hey that hurts

(Neko) stay out and you won't be hurt got it?

(usopp) got it

(Neko) good

(Zoro) well at least neko has some control on us

(Nami) some more than others

(Zoro) don't even think about

(Nami) fine I won't spill it then


	7. Chapter 7

**Tony Tony Chopper**

(chopper) My name is chopper or tony tony Chopper nice to meet you all I was born on 24th of December, a day before Christmas and this crew's doctor. But I had a devil Fruit known as the hito hito no mi. But even if I didn't eat it, I was teased by my family because of my blue nose. See?

(neko) But chopper that little blue nose is what makes you even cuter

(Chopper) (blushing) Keep quiet please (blushing even more)

(Neko) now there's no need for you to hide it embrace the cuteness chopper you don't know where it might take you

(Zoro) I think his blushing even more than normally don't you agree neko?

(Neko) yeah may be we should keep on moving on right Zoro?

(Zoro) yeah


	8. Chapter 8

**Nico Robin**

(Robin) My turn. My name is Nico Robin i was born on 6th of February and I had the Hana Hana no Mi Devil Fruit. I am the Archaeologist for my friends /crew.

(Neko) isn't true that Luffy saved you even though you didn't want to be saved?

(Robin) Yes and since I had no Home I asked Luffy if I could join his crew the others disagreed but Luffy was the Captain so he's orders were final no matter how much the crew disagreed

(Neko) You lot were a bit harsh won't you you didn't even have a bit of trust for her

(Robin) at least the trust came afterward just a little bit a time.

(Neko) yeah

(Zoro) some of our attacks are combos with each others

(Neko) true I remember I one of hits and believe me it hurt


	9. Chapter 9

**Franky**

(franky) hello there everybody

(Neko) just hurry up franky and get some pants on you ooooh I wish I could swear right now and if I could i'll be putting a lot on you and luffy of being late at the start of the show. NOW HURRY UP

(franky) temper temper

(zoro) relax neko, calm down meditate I don't care just calm down Nami come and sort out neko please and do fast I think she going into one of her meltdowns. Franky just get some pants on that might calm her down a bit.

(neko) Just a bit but at least I'm relaxed thanks. Ok franky tell them a little bit about youself and make it snappy ok?

(franky) sure thing my name is franky and I was born on march the 9th. I am the shipwright of the straw hat crew

(Neko) thank you Franky now let's move on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Brook**

(brook) Yohohohoho! My name is Brook, it's nice to meet you. I am 88 years old, pretty old huh. I was born on the 3rd April. I am with the Straw hat crew as they musician and the devil fruit I had was the Yomi Yomi no Mi Fruit.

(Neko)Brook I thought I told you off my PC now get.

(Brook) Sorry about that can I just...

(Neko) Get NOW don't make me go cat on you scat. Sorry about that the crew always gets on here now like brook was saying he is an 88year old bag of no good bones that...

(brook) Hey watch your mouth you little...

(Neko) You want me to call Nami

(Brook) no no keep on going

(Neko) thank you now beat it before you get one right in the kisser.

So sorry about that Zoro is suppose to keep a eye on him but failed. Don't worry about Brook right now ok oh can you do me a little favor please? thanks you'll tell me that brook is near right? Thank you if you see him yell out NEKO! OK thanks. Now like I was saying brook is a 88year old bag of no good bones that is a pain in the butt but I guess beggars can't be chooses Why Oh why did Luffy chose him. Headaches alright let's keep on moving on shall we. What you see him. Ha Thank you so much "NAMI" your in trouble now you bag of bones

(Nami) let me guess, brook is annoying you like there is no tomorrow again

(Neko) Yep

(Brook) so sorry Neko bye bye now

(Neko) oh dear it looks like were out of time folks sorry. But don't forget that there is always a adventure in our hearts and dreams that could come true if you try goodbye


End file.
